Setting
Campaign Setting Current Realm - The Land of Tarq You have traveled to Tarq. A strange land. Bob sent an avatar and a Spelljammer ship to take you there to fulfill your destiny. Gods *Bheleu - God of Destruction and War, 14th god of the pantheon. You are fated to bring this about. *P’hul - Goddess of Disease and Decay *Aghad - God of hate, thief, hate, envy, and every emotion that turns fellow against fellow. *Sai - God of Pain and Suffering *Andhur Regvos - God of darkness *Tema - Goddess of the night *Unnamed God - ? (Don't say his name) Known Cities HARAZA KAFARI PHOROSHE (Current) Shops: *Phoroshe carpenter - How hiring! スタフ募集中 *Falk's natural medicine - Healing herbs and elixers *Supply shop - Aalinta proprietess - PHB supplies *Gold Coin gambling hall *Tuonial's music shop - TODAY ONLY! Take 25% off *The Rusty Nail Tavern *Rohrkhad's Beard (Lodgings 8 sp/day) *Weapon Depot - Sells PHB weapons *Phoroshe Axe School - School of Chung Mu Quan Ax style - New Classes starting soon. *Academy of Research - ? TULARA DUS HARA Previous Area - The Elsir Vale The elsir vale is the next step towards civilization. A 40,000 square mile area with a few small towns and the large city of Brindol. A merchant in Drellin's Ferry has hired the party to retrieve a weapon of great power from the lair of Keraptis the wizard. The Beginning Our first setting is the Caves of Chaos. It is a small sand box with bosses and tribes of monsters. They are held out of civilization by the forces of Baridel Castle, the Keep on the Borderlands. The Realm of mankind is narrow and constricted. Always the forces of Chaos press upon its borders, seeking to enslave its populace, rape its riches, and steal its treasures. If it were not for a stout few, many in the Realm would indeed fall prey to the evil which surrounds them. Yet, there are always certain exceptional and brave members of humanity, as well as similar individuals among its allies – dwarves, elves, and halflings - who rise above the common level and join battle to stave off the darkness which would otherwise overwhelm the land. Bold adventurers from the Realm set off for the Borderlands to seek their fortune. It is these adventurers who, provided they survive the challenge, carry the battle to the enemy. Such adventurers meet the forces of Chaos in a testing ground where only the fittest will return to relate the tale. Here, these individuals will become skilled in their profession, be it fighter or magic-user, cleric or thief. They will be tried in the fire of combat, those who return, hardened and more fit. True, some few who do survive the process will turn from Law and good and serve the masters of Chaos, but most will remain faithful and ready to fight chaos wherever it threatens to infect the Realm. You are indeed members of that exceptional class, adventurers who have journeyed to the KEEP ON THE BORDERLANDS in search of fame and fortune. Of course you are inexperienced, but you have your skills and a heart that cries out for adventure. You have it in you to become great, but you must gain experience and knowledge and greater skill. There is much to learn, and you are willing and eager to be about it! Each of you has come with everything which could possibly be given you to help. Now you must fend for yourselves; your fate is in your hands, for better or worse. Ahead, up the winding road, atop a sheer-wailed mount of stone, looms the great KEEP. Here, at one of civilization’s strongholds between good lands and bad, you will base yourselves and equip for forays against the wicked monsters who lurk in the wilds. Somewhere nearby, amidst the dark forests and tangled fens, are the Caves of Chaos where fell creatures lie in wait. All this you know, but before you dare adventure into such regions you must become acquainted with the other members of your group, for each life will depend upon the ability of the others to cooperate against the common foe. Now, before you enter the grim fortress, is the time for introductions and an exchange of information, for fate seems to have decreed that you are to become an adventurous band who must pass through many harrowing experiences together on the path which leads towards greatness.